And I'm Home
by OnAScaleOf12Gay
Summary: A/U: Callie is a singer, Arizona is a surgeon. They are a couple, but they aren't. They both love each other, but aren't together.
1. Chapter 1

**_~You put your arms around me and I _**  
><strong><em>believe that it's easier for to let me go. <em>**  
><strong><em>You put your arms around me and I'm home.~<em>**

She just finished her version of "Arms" and waited as the crowd applauded her. Callie Torres had been singing since she was a little girl, and the thrill of being on stage excited her.

People in the crowd were yelling her name, clapping like it would never end, and begging for more of her singing. She couldn't wait to break out singing "Break My Heart", a song she had been working on for some time. She loved the vocals, which she could hit perfectly, and she was in the mood to finally break out and sing it.

The drummer started off the song after Callie flashed him her prized smile, then the guitarist started. She waited until it was time to sing, basking in the spotlight.

**_~I'm so tired of being happy; baby won't you come _**  
><strong><em>and break my heart. Sick of you and me always laughing, <em>**  
><strong><em>baby won't you come and break my heart.~<em>**

She loved that song, and ended it, hitting the perfect note, like always. The song was supposed to be a surprise for her boyfriend, George, but when she caught him cheating on her with his best friend Izzie, she broke up with him and stopped working on the song. She threw it in a corner of her very messy apartment and forgot about it.

When her tour ended, she realized she really needed to clean and found the paper thrown with a stack of other papers and magazines. Callie decided to finish it once her apartment was clean enough to live in. She was desperate for something new to perform, and this song was perfect.

She hadn't had a serious relationship since George, but she had been seeing someone off and on. Although it almost felt like an experiment, seeing as her on again, off again lover was female.

Callie couldn't help but think about her luscious blond curls, beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that could light up the entire world. Even though she was super perky, and loved the color pink, Callie couldn't help but start to fall in love with her. They met while one of Callie's earlier tours brought her to Seattle almost three years ago.

_Callie had just finished a concert and needed to get out of the concert hall. She was singing song that reminded her of her destroyed relationship, and it was taking the joy out of singing. Finding a dainty little bar, on accident, she went in._

_ The bar had a very friendly atmosphere, and there were groups of people every which way. Callie walked up to the bar and sat down at an empty stool._

_ The bartender, who Callie had later learned was also the owner of the bar, took her drink order and noticed that she didn't look happy._

_ "Is everything alright, ma'am?"_

_ "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Everything is fine. Just had a rough day." He seemed like a pretty cool guy, and she learned that he, in fact, was._

_ "I've had a pretty hard day, too. Mind if I sit here? We can share the pain," a stranger's voice called out behind Callie. She turned around and looked into the face of a beautiful woman. She was almost stunned. She never noticed the details of attraction on a woman before._

_ "Yeah, of course. The seat's all yours."_

_ "Thanks. I'm Arizona, by the way."_

_ "Callie."_

_ "That's a pretty name."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ "So, you had a rough day?" To Callie, this wasn't normal behavior, engaging in random conversations with strangers. Back in LA, the friends that you had were the only ones you were going to get. They could get really rude down there too._

_ "Yeah, problems at home are just causing problems here."_

_ "You're not from around here? Probably why I haven't seen you around before."_

_ "I'm from LA, actually. I came into town for a couple days with my tour. I had a concert only hours ago."_

_ "You're a singer? Should I recognize you? I'm really bad at this, sorry. I guess I never get out of the hospital enough to catch up on pop culture."_

_ "No problems. Not being recognized is good. I don't like being the center of attention unless, of course, I'm on stage. So, hospital? Are you a doctor?"_

_ "A surgeon, actually. I am the head of Pediatric Surgery at the hospital across the street."_

_ "Now I must be the stupid one, I didn't know there was a hospital across the street."_

_ "That's perfectly okay. People who don't notice it are just as great as people who do."_

Callie couldn't forget their first conversation. They spent hours talking to each other, becoming less and less strangers. They really enjoyed each other's company. It was close to 2am by the time they decided to leave the bar.

They didn't leave empty handed though. Both of them left with each other's phone number and Arizona promised that she would try to get out of the hospital in time to hear the sensational Callie Torres live in concert; both seriously hoping that she could make it. Arizona, because she was developing what people would consider a school girl crush, and Callie, because she truly thought that she found a real friend in her crazy life.

**A/N- I hope you enjoy! Review please! I have a couple stories being posted, and the one that has more alerts/reviews, is the one that I will be putting most of my attention. (: -Ari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for the wait on updating! It took me forever to figure out what I wanted for the next chapter. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter. And it really helped, listening to some music by Sara Ramirez. (: She was my inspiration, I just don't know how. I hope you enjoy.**

After singing two more songs and an encore, Callie basked in the final applause of the night. She couldn't wait to get off the stage and head to the backstage room with her name on it. She had, or was supposed to have, a special guest waiting for her.

She had been looking forward to this night for weeks. Her tour brought her back to Seattle for a week, and Arizona and her made plans for tonight. Callie was taking her to one of the best restaurants in Seattle so they could catch up on each other's lives.

They would call and text each other all the time, but they hadn't been near each other so they could see one another in months. They were both super excited for this night.

Callie practically ran off the stage, thinking about the date, as soon as the clapping had died down, and almost immediately recognized the blond curls that belonged to Arizona. She was arguing with Callie's security guard.

"Hey Charles, is everything okay?" Callie asked while flashing Arizona a mega watt smile.

"This young woman is trying to get through to see you. She has no pass of proof of admission."

Laughing, Callie replied, "Charles, this is Arizona. The one I told you to let through if she got here."

"She never told me her name, ma'am. Plus, I thought you were just kidding, you never…"

"Thanks, Charles. I'll see her through."

It wasn't a great start to what will probably be their only date night this week, but it was cute to see Arizona flustered.

"Callie,"

"Don't Callie me you're lucky I saved you back there. Charles takes his job seriously," Callie responded with a sly grin.

"You set that up!"

"I did not."

"You so did."

"I would never do that to you. Let me go change."

Callie didn't expect Arizona to go all out with her outfit. She was wearing a cobalt blue dress that clung to her petite figure perfectly, she had on the perfect shade of red lipstick, heels that weren't too short or tall, and her curls sat on her shoulders perfectly. She looked….perfect.

Callie definitely felt under-dressed so she attacked her concert costumes to find something that would look half as perfect as Arizona's outfit.

She settled on a dark red dress and flats. She also tied her hair up in a perfect bun and quickly threw on some makeup that would accompany the dress nicely. Then she walked out to where Arizona was waiting for her.

"Calliope, you look amazing."

"So do you, are you ready to eat?"

Arizona really didn't care what they did as long as they were together. She knew exactly how their date would turn out, because it's the same as always. But she didn't mind because she really liked, loved, if she would admit it, Callie.

They would go reminisce for a while, and then talk about new things in their lives. It's how it always went, and it was perfect for the two.

* * *

><p>Once at the restaurant, they both ordered a glass of wine.<p>

"How was your day, Dr. Robbins?"

"Cute, it was great, actually. Not many tiny humans needed my amazing talents today, and I'm ending today having dinner with the perfect woman. And you, rock star?"

"I wouldn't classify myself as a rock star; but since you asked, it was a good day. I got to go on stage and do something I love and now I get to eat with an amazing woman and catch up on life."

They laughed because that was the beginning to every conversation, more or less, when they got together. It was how their first date started, and every other date after words.

Their first "date" wasn't even two days after they met each other at Joe's. They went to a pizzeria across town and talked. They got to know each other.

Callie learned that Arizona had a brother who was a soldier. His name was Timothy and he died over seas, fighting for his country. She also learned that Arizona loved working with the "tiny humans" because they didn't lack great imagination, they were more resilient to almost everything, and they brought a sense of happiness to a place that is full of sadness.

Arizona learned that Callie was short for Calliope, which was even prettier than Callie. She learned that Calliope had been putting on shows for her family since she was about six years old and she loved the attention that people gave her when she was on stage, or putting on a little show. She also learned about George and Izzie, and she knew that Callie had never been, in any way, attracted to females before; this was all new territory for her. Arizona was going to make it her mission, besides making sure that Callie had all the love and happiness in the world, to figure out how she was falling in love with Arizona. Callie was pretty much a closed book when it came to her past relationships and what not.

After they got their wine and ordered their food, they were pretty much at a loss for words. They hadn't seen each other in months and every time they would text, call, or Skype, they were never at a loss for words.

"Calliope?"

"Arizona?"

"It's great to finally be able to be together. I miss our…." Just as she was about to finish her sentence, her pager went off. What perfect timing.

"Crap. Why now?" Arizona cursed to herself.

"Go, Arizona. Save some lives. Your job is important."

"Callie, I'm sorry. I told Karev only to page me if there was an emergency."

"It's okay. The tiny humans need you. Maybe later I can stop by the hospital."

"Okay, I'll text you when I get a chance. I'll see you later." Arizona kissed Callie's cheek and ran out of the restaurant.

Callie asked the waiter for the check and if he could have the food boxed up so she could leave.

* * *

><p>"Karev! Why did you page me? I said only if it was an emergency and <em>only<em> if."

"Wow, you look…hot."

"Alex!"

"Sorry, but it's true."

"I know, but you still haven't told me why you paged."

"Right, there's a multiple trauma coming in. There's a four year old with some pretty serious injuries, and a teenager with some not so serious injuries."

"Okay. I'm going to go change into some scrubs. This is going to be a long night."

Arizona made her way to the Attending's Lounge upset. Hers and Callie's date night was ruined by a damn trauma. She texted Callie, letting her know it would be a long night and she would call her tomorrow.

Little did she know she would be seeing Callie rather sooner than later. Callie had her own agenda to follow now that Arizona was stuck in the hospital. Callie couldn't wait to get to the hospital and see Arizona's smile.

**A/N 2- Ohhh. Any speculation as to what's going to happen? Their date was ruined. ): Please R&R, I love that. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie was devastated that their date was ruined by a page, but as devastated as she was, she thought ahead. She learned early on that a single page could ruin plans and she decided to make back up plans this time. Arizona's job had ruined more than one of their perfectly planned out dates, and this one wasn't going to be ruined.

She was just leaving the restaurant when she got Arizona's text. It seemed hasty and quickly typed, so she made her way to the marina to relax for a while. She had been there for close to 45 minutes before a local recognized her. She really didn't want to be in the public eye, so she needed to get out of there. She didn't want more people to gather around. It may have been getting close to 10pm, but people do crazy things to be able to meet a celebrity. She grabbed her belongings, waved at the person, and walked to her car. Better now than later to head to the hospital. Plus, the food was getting cold.

* * *

><p>Callie had only been to the hospital once. She met Arizona's best friend, Teddy, and they became pretty good friends. Tonight, though, Callie relied on her for help. She carried in the food and figured out how to make her way to the surgical floor of the hospital. It was a miracle that she got upstairs and found it on her own.<p>

As soon as she got off the elevator, Teddy immediately saw her and excused herself from the conversation she was having. They both started walk towards each other and met halfway.

"Callie, I thought you were going to bail."

"Not a chance. I was down by the marina to give you guys some time to work. When Arizona texted me, it seemed like it was a busy night."

The group of people that Teddy was, only moments ago, talking to stopped their conversation. They had noticed that they were in the presence of a vocal goddess. Not to mention that Teddy was practically on top of her, whispering. They quickly turned away when the duo started making their way towards them.

"So, how long are you here? Because on call and we can do this again. Arizona hasn't stopped talking about the date, and when she got here, I thought she was going to cry," Teddy asked as they were walking.

"One week, I'm doing four shows here. It's a good thing that this was planned ahead, then."

They had just reached the group, and since Arizona was still in surgery, she decided to introduce Callie to Arizona's coworkers and friends.

"Time to give some introductions. Callie, this is Jackson Avery, Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey, and Lexie Grey. Everyone, this is Callie."

"I'm a huge fan. Nice to meet you," Lexie replied, talking to Callie.

"How did you two meet?" Meredith asked. Everyone had questions, regarding the friendship between their friend and this amazingly talented woman.

"Well, I came here about a year ago and…"

"They're just being nosy, come on. Let's go, or we won't have time."

Teddy pulled her towards an empty room. Inside of the room, there was a table and two chairs. Callie sat the food down on the table and started to set it up so that she and Arizona could have their date. This was going to be a pretty good night after all, in her opinion.

Teddy had recruited Alex to help them, since he was Arizona's little pet. And because he was, he would be in surgery with her. His job was to let Teddy know when Arizona was out of surgery.

No later than ten minutes later, Arizona was out of the only surgery she felt comfortable performing on the trauma victims that called her away from her date. Alex paged Teddy to let her know. Teddy told Callie to hurry with the set up, and she went off to page Arizona into the newly established dining area.

"I'm off to try and get a quick…. Damn it! Who's paging me now?" Arizona said, as she was in the middle of talking to Karev. As she looked up, he had to wipe a smile off of his face. "Who in their right mind would page me to, uh, a conference room?"

"Just go, Robbins." She started to put up a fight about it, but started making her way there. She was clearly angry at whoever paged her there. Alex stood there smiling t himself, operation save their date had been a success.

Teddy was just leaving the room as Arizona approached. She was trying to escape before Arizona got there, and just her luck it didn't happen.

"Theodora Altman! You're the one who paged me to a damn conference room? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Calm down, Arizona. I needed to get you here before you went to an on call room or something," she replied, looking at her obviously worn out best friend. "Go in there and at least pretend to be in a good mood."

"Teddy I don't want," she stopped talking as soon as she looked through the now open door. Callie was standing there, with food. Arizona hadn't realized how hungry she really was.

"Thank you, Teddy."

"Don't thank me, thank her. She's the one who set this up," Teddy commented as she closed the door and left.

"Calliope, you did all of this?"

"I knew that you could possibly be called back to the hospital, so I made back up plans last week."

"Teddy knew about this for a week?"

"Of course, I wasn't going to let our date be ruined."

"You amaze me, Calliope Torres."

They ate, and talked, for what seemed like hours. This time, the talk came naturally and they weren't lost for words. They talked about a wide range of topics; from Callie's career to Arizona's, from Arizona's coworkers to their ruined first date of the night.

Everything just felt natural between the two of them. Their relationship was growing. Maybe they weren't "officially" together but they knew they were meant to be. The distance kept them apart physically, but the love never stopped between them.

* * *

><p>They had finished eating and were in the process of cleaning an hour and a half later. They made a big mess after one of them spilled a glass of wine all over the table. They had finally finished cleaning their mess 20 minutes later, and they pulled each other in for a long, passionate kiss.<p>

"I love you, Calliope."

**A/N- Ahhh! There you have it! The next installment. Hehehe, I left it at a pretty dramatic point. :D I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, I love that, it gives me momentum. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This is a short, little filler chapter for you guys. I thought I'd post it up now. I hope you guys enjoy, I didn't know how to write this chapter. :x -Ari**

Callie and Arizona were standing only inches away from each other, frozen in place. The words that came out of Arizona's mouth only moments before were what had made the women stop. Arizona's heart was racing when she finally realized what she had just said; the words came out of her mouth before her brain had time to even think about them.

"Callie, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." At least not yet, Arizona's mind was telling her. Callie looked at her with a mix of confusion, hurt, passion, and the faintest hint of happiness in her eyes.

"Do you love me, Arizona?" Callie had a look of longing curiosity on her gorgeous face. Both of them knew that the answer would change their relationship; either for the good or the bad. She hoped that Arizona was telling the truth and that it would change their relationship for the good.

"Yes, Calliope, I truly believe that I am. You make me feel like no one else has, I still get butterflies every time I see your face. That's never happened before. And now, after all that you went through just so we could have our special evening, it makes you all the more special. I love you Calliope Torres, and I hope to god that you love me too," Arizona managed to answer the simple yes or no question with that mini monologue and one breath of air. She was more surprised that she managed to get anything to come out of her mouth, after saying those three special words. Now she had to wait for Callie's response; which she didn't know if it would come the way Callie was staring at her.

Callie stood there, not knowing how to respond to Arizona's speech. She knew she had the same feelings, but putting her feelings into words was not a strong suit for her. Everything was about to change for them, and she just had to find the right words.

"Arizona, that night in the bar, I knew that I had found a lifelong friend. I never thought I'd fall in love with her. You truly are special, and I hope you know that. I'm rambling now. I'm trying to say that I love you too, Arizona."

This was nowhere near the date that the two had originally planned, but it was a pretty great one. They now had to do some talking and figure some things out. They embraced each other and were locked into each other's arms and bodies. Unfortunately they forgot that they were in the hospital and Arizona was still on call. Teddy and Alex could only cover for her for so long, and now her pager was going off.

They broke apart from their hug and promised to talk more as soon as possible. Arizona had left the room, and Callie just stood there.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days, they hardly spoke to each other. When Callie had some free time, Arizona was at the hospital saving the tiny humans. And when Arizona finally was able to leave the hospital, Callie was either doing some type of concert or a meet &amp; greet type thing. They just didn't have any time to talk.<p>

During Callie's last concert in Seattle, Arizona finally decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She hated not being able to talk to Callie, the love of her life. She made sure her apartment looked, at least a little romantic, and made her way to the concert hall. She had no idea what she was going to say or do there, but she just couldn't sit around and wait for something to happen.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, can I help you?" called out a voice that Arizona recognized from the first time she visited the hall.<p>

"I'm, uh, I'm just waiting for the concert to finish."

"Callie told me that there was a chance you may show up here again. I'll bring you back stage to her room," Charles replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. The concert started about half an hour ago, and I believe that Callie just went on stage. Are you going to be okay back here alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you again," Arizona responded, walking into a room that less than a week ago was the starting point of a huge milestone in hers and Callie's relationship. Charles left her with a smile and closed the door behind him; he seemed like a really nice person.

Now that she was alone in this deserted wing of the building, she would be able to plan out what she was going to say to Callie. Their relationship was a complex one in Arizona's mind. They weren't a real couple, but they weren't just friends. Arizona figured that they were somewhere in between friends with benefits and girlfriends. She really hoped that they could become an official couple, but unless they made some serious sacrifices, Arizona didn't believe that they would. She didn't, couldn't, believe so because Arizona Robbins didn't believe in long distance relationships.

She couldn't understand the way that they worked, which makes what her and Callie were all the more complex. They loved each other, a lot, but Callie lived in LA when she wasn't touring the country, and Arizona loved her job in Seattle way too much to even consider leaving.

Arizona had at least forty five minutes until Callie made her way back stage and Arizona was finally realizing what she wanted. She knew where she wanted to take their relationship, and she knew what she had to do. The only thing she had to do now was wait for Callie; she had to not chicken out before Callie could make it there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm sorry this update took this long. This chapter is supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it in half and post it. As soon as this is up, I'm going to type up the rest. Anyways, what did you guys think about last night's finale? I was physically in pain watching all the doctors in the crash. I can't believe that Lexie and Teddy are both gone either. I can't wait for season 9! Enjoy this chapter. Next one up should be up soon.**

Callie's last concert in Seattle went amazingly well. She sang "Leave the Light On" as her finale, and the crowd was going crazy. She had two extra days in Seattle and she intended on making the most of them, with Arizona. She hadn't talked to Arizona in days, and she missed the warmth that radiated from her lover.

She bowed ever so slightly before she made her way off stage. She couldn't wait to change into comfortable clothes and call Arizona. She had a lot time to think, since their last date, about what she wanted to happen. She wanted to be with Arizona, she wanted to be able to wake up in her arms, and she wanted to have a normal relationship with the person that she loved.

Walking towards her dressing room, she spotted her favorite security guard and went to go talk to him.

"Hey Charles, you must get bored back here all alone; doesn't seem like there's much to do."

"Well, this week has been pretty entertaining. I can hear you singing from back stage. A free, well, a paid concert is always the best."

"If you say so; well, it's the last concert here, so why don't you take the next couple days off? Everyone deserves a little break."

"Alright, thank you Callie! Oh, and I almost forgot… Ms. Robbins came by. I sent her into your dressing room."

"She's here? Okay, thank you." Why would Arizona be here? Callie thought that she told her that she was working. Did she get someone to cover her shift?

* * *

><p>Callie opened the door to her room, now expecting to see Arizona waiting for her. Nobody was in there, but there was a note on the table:<p>

_Calliope, I wanted to surprise you and show up here. We haven't had much time to talk since our date on Monday. I was paged into the hospital, so I couldn't stay here. Your security guard seems nice, and he let me through this time. Anyways, here's a key to my apartment. I don't know if you even want to, but, come? I'm not exactly sure when I'll make it home, but I wanted to talk to you; about what we said, I said, the other night. I'll call you later, and I do love you. ~Arizona_

Callie read the sloppily written note and smiled to herself. Of course she wanted to go and wait at Arizona's. It beats the loud and packed hotel anyways. She picked up the key and made her way out of the now empty room. She took one last look around the tiny area that she felt blessed having the opportunity to be in. She made her way to the back entrance of the concert hall to avoid the left over fans. She waved goodbye to Charles, who was also getting ready to leave, and made her way to her car.

She sat down in the driver's seat, and texted Arizona:

_Hey, Zona. Don't rush, the tiny humans need you. I'll be waiting for you. Take your time and give them the care they need. I wanted to talk to you as well. ~Callie_

She slouched in the car seat and started the vehicle. Once out of the parking lot, she made her way to the only grocery store that she knew in Seattle. Singing and dancing in a hot arena caused a very hungry person. Callie figured that she could make something at Arizona's apartment. Arizona loved her cooking, and they would both need to eat.

* * *

><p>Walking into the store, she had no idea what to make. After a couple of minutes of internal debate, she settled on homemade pizza. Normally, when she would make pizza, she would make homemade dough as well, but she was too hungry to make it. She made her way to the freezers with the premade dough, and grabbed two of them. Hopefully there would be enough dough; she was more than just hungry.<p>

She went to the dairy section next. She loved cheese, so she grabbed three giant bags of mozzarella. She also knew that Arizona loved pepperoni on her pizza, so she went and found a pack. Before she headed to the cash register, she realized that she didn't grab any tomato sauce. She wandered the store until she found a shelf stocked with it. Grabbing a jar, she made her way to the register, and checked out.

* * *

><p>Pulling out her phone before scrubbing into the surgery she was requested for, Arizona noticed an unread text from Callie. She couldn't believe she was paged in on her day off, the day she finally had guts to make a move. At least Callie seemed understanding in the text. But what if she didn't want to take about the same things that Arizona did? Arizona was getting butterflies in her stomach just thinking about what would be waiting for her at her apartment.<p>

"No, I can't be thinking those thoughts. That young boy needs me," Arizona muttered out loud.

"What are you talking about, Dr. Robbins?" Dr. Grey asked, obviously hearing the useless rambles.

"My plans were ruined for tonight. This wasn't something that I wanted to scrub in on."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But as a doctor, you know that you signed up for cancelled plans."

"I know, but this time, it just sucks. I just with that today wasn't that day."

"I totally understand."

"Robbins, we need you in here, now!" Karev came into the scrub room.

"Alright, I'm coming. What are we looking at?"

"Carter James, from the accident earlier this week, post-op complications caused the graft placed to break. He went into cardiac arrest. Altman is in there trying to repair, but asked to page you."

"Okay," Arizona replied, walking into the OR irritated. Alex was fully capable of scrubbing in and repairing the graft. Why did she need to be there?

"Teddy, you better have a good reason for paging me here. Alex is perfectly capable of handling this. I had major plans tonight."

"Come on, I need your help. He's starting to crash!" They had to shock his heart twice before he stabilized and Teddy told her why she was paged. It was, of course, on a personal matter.

"I needed to talk to you. It's huge news!"

"Theodora Altman! If you paged me here on my day off to talk about your personal issues when there is perfectly easy means of communication, I swear…"

"Shh, you have off tomorrow too. This is really big. You know Henry, that guy I've been sort of seeing?"

"Teddy, it doesn't matter about tomorrow. I was supposed to see Calliope tonight. And wait that patient guy? I thought that you were seeing that other guy."

"Oh, Arizona! I'm sorry, I know that Callie is…whatever. I'll just finish what I have to say. Henry and I are going down to city hall tomorrow."

"Why would you…? You're getting married? You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, Arizona, no baby. But I'm telling you because we need a witness. You're my best friend, so I was hoping…"

"Yes, Teddy, I would be honored, if you truly want this. But why did you page me into a surgery? This may be the last time I can see Calliope for who knows how long. The other day I said _it_. I mean, it was a complete accident, the timing, but I said it. Anyways, we haven't talked much since then and I was…"

"You're rambling. And what is _it_?"

"I said I love you. And now Callie is at my apartment and you paged me here. You could have just called."

"Oh, my, can someone page Dr. Karev?"

"What are you…?"

"You have to go to Callie. You love her and I'm so stupid. She's your knight in shining whatever. Go tell her that you want to be with her! Good luck." Alex was obviously waiting to be paged because he got into the OR in pretty fast timing.

"Karev, take over for me, I'm going to finish enjoying my day off; hopefully with Callie." Arizona removed her gloves and her surgical gown before she made her way into the scrub room. Feeling pushed aside in the OR, the butterflies reemerged when she thought about seeing Callie.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Por qué no quieres trabajar? Pinche horno," Callie was trying to get the oven to work. She had made it to Arizona's apartment 45 minutes ago, and started to make the pizza. She thought that she originally set the oven to preheat, but then realized that it wasn't on. "Tengo mucho hambre. Era un…"

"Callie? Is that you?" Arizona asked, unaware of the vocabulary Callie was about to start using.

"Fuck," Callie whispered under her breath. "Yeah, I'm in your kitchen."

"What are you doing in there?"

"I'm trying to turn your oven on, but it isn't working."

"Oh, well, did you press…"

"I pressed everything," Callie said, slightly embarrassed, as she made her way out of the kitchen. "I was trying to make some food. I'm starving and I thought you would be to, coming home from the hospital and all."

"I see, well, what are you making?"

"Uh, pizza, but now that the oven isn't working, I've been eating the cheese from the bag."

"Well, that's okay, the pizza can wait. Or we could just order take out."

"That sounds, good." The tension between the two of them not saying what was really on their minds was getting unbearable for both of the women. Arizona went to order the pizza while Callie went in the kitchen and cleaned up the mess she made.

As Arizona was ordering the food, she was angry at Teddy. If she hadn't paged Arizona into the OR, she would have had a plan, a way to tell Callie how she felt, and what she wanted. Now that Callie was at _her_ apartment, she had lost the perfect plan. At least now, they could talk. She walked out of the room and almost right into Callie.

"Calliope…"

"Arizona, I love you. And this past week, I couldn't stop thinking about you and our date and everything that has happened between us. I realized that I don't want to," Callie paused to think about how she wanted to word what she wanted to say. Her courage was bubbling down with the way that Arizona was looking at her. "I realized that I don't want to not be able to see you every day. I want you to be mine, and only mine."

"Calliope, are you? Do you want? Callie, I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. I want you forever." What just happened? Arizona wasn't at all sure what was just said, but she knew that they both wanted the same thing.

"Arizona Robbins, will you be my girlfriend; even when I'm half way across the country?"

"I would be honored, Calliope." Arizona looked up at Callie, expecting a huge smile, but she looked almost sad. "What's wrong Calliope? I thought you wanted this. I mean you just asked me."

"It's not that. I was just thinking…what's going to happen when I have to leave in a couple days? The tour is worse than your job at the hospital."

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that. We can figure that out." Arizona forgot about the fact that Callie was a touring singer. How could she forget? It was the reason that she met her in the first place. They would definitely have to figure something out.

Callie was silently thinking to herself while Arizona was mumbling something incoherent. She had been looking to get out of LA for the longest time. Maybe now was the best chance, but would it be moving too fast? After all, they had been seeing each other for years, and by the way Arizona sounded disappointed when Callie brought up the tour, it might not be too bad of an idea.

"Arizona, maybe after my tour is over I can come back out here. I've been meaning to…"

"Do you want to? I mean, I could…"

"If you're going to be my girlfriend, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Maybe we can take a little vacation or something. Plus LA has nothing that Seattle can offer," Callie cut her off with a shy smile.

"That sounds great, Calliope," Arizona replied, pausing when she realized that Callie had actually used the word girlfriend. Today had gone much better than Arizona thought it would. She thought that it was going to go in the complete opposite direction.

The couple forgot that they had ordered a pizza, when they realized that the door buzzer was ringing.

"Oh my, Arizona, how long do you think they've been waiting?"

"It couldn't be that long. They take forever for deliveries. I'll be right back."

Callie laid back against the couch while Arizona ran to get some money and went to get the pizza. She laughed to herself. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she was so grateful that Arizona wanted to be with her just as much as Callie wanted to be with her.

"Here's the pizza!" Arizona called out from the doorway she was standing in. Callie stood up, and made her way over to her. She grabbed the box and moved it out from between them. She then moved closer to Arizona and started planting kisses on her.

"Callie, the pizza's going to get cold," Arizona remarked as she reciprocated Callie's love.

"Let it get cold." Arizona reached down, grabbed the box and pulled Callie into her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arizona woke up to 2 missed calls from Teddy. She had forgotten about Teddy's request.<p>

"Crap! Teddy's going to kill me." Arizona got out of her bed and saw Callie waking up from her sleep.

"Is everything okay?" Callie said, still half in a sleep state.

"Uh, Teddy asked me if I could come down to City Hall to be a witness for her impending marriage. I'm late, and she's going to kill me."

"Go get ready. She'll understand. But wait, why is she getting married?"

"That's a good question. Uh, I don't know. Hey, do you want to come with me though?"

"I'd love to, if Teddy wouldn't mind me crashing the party."

"Funny, she loves you. Not as much as me, but none the less. Come on, get ready!"

* * *

><p>Once at the hall, the officiator got started right away. It was a nice little ceremony for the couple getting married. It was a short ceremony, and as soon as all the legal papers were signed, and the newlyweds finished signing what they needed to, the officiator left. Henry also left to the restroom, as the remaining three grabbed their purses and walked out of the room.<p>

"So, Teddy, Callie brought up a good question this morning…why did you rush into a marriage with one of your patients?"

"Have you seen him? He's hot. And he's a very nice man."

"Theodora, I'm serious."

"So am I. Also, he needed some health insurance, and I have a really good insurance plan."

"Teddy! That's got to be some type of fraud."

"Oh, come on. It's the least I could do. You know I'm all for helping people," Teddy laughed, then whispered, "it looks like my help worked for you and Callie over there."

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three months since Callie was in Seattle. Three long months had passed since she was able to kiss her girlfriend or even see her. She couldn't contain any of the emotions she was feeling. Her tour had officially ended and she was on her way back to LA. Her best friend, Mark, was picking her up from LAX and he was going to help her pack for her trip back to Seattle. He also helped her plan out the vacation she was surprising Arizona with.

"Torres!"

"Mark! Oh, sunny LA, it feels good to be back."

"Funny; so, does Blondie know that your tour ended?"

"No, she doesn't. She thinks that I'm still in Miami. But her best friend, Teddy, knows that I'm flying in tomorrow. She planned a girl's night with a couple other doctors and she's going to pick me up from the airport before hand. We're going to surprise Arizona."

"What about for your top secret vacation? Doesn't she need to plan that out with work and all?"

"Teddy was working that out with the Chief of Surgery. We have all this planned out perfectly. It's her great birthday surprise. Her birthday is next week, and we'll be celebrating far away."

"Well you better have fun, because you left me here for months and then didn't invite me."

* * *

><p>"Teddy! Stop mocking me!"<p>

"Oh come on! Your birthday is next week and you aren't even going to celebrate?"

"I told you, birthdays are just another day on the calendar. Plus the only person I want to be with is somewhere on the east coast."

"Just because Callie isn't here, doesn't mean that we can't have a party."

"No party and I'm going home. I got the honor of an early shift tomorrow, and I'm done discussing no birthday plans."

"Fine, bye," Teddy called back with a smile on her face. There definitely was something planned, she just didn't know it.

* * *

><p>"Mark, we're going to be late!"<p>

"Callie, you worry too much. We'll make it, plus you don't even leave Seattle for two days."

"But I have to be there for girl's night. It's Arizona's big surprise, part one."

"Fine, let's go. Your luggage is already in the car.' They walked out of the house and to the car. They made their way to the airport and they shared a platonic hug in the parking lot.

"Have fun Callie, and don't fall too in love with Seattle. I still need you here in LA."

"Oh, whatever, bye Mark; have fun."

Callie made her way through security and walked to her seat. She always sat by the window for the reason that it relaxed her and it amazed her looking out at the clouds. She sent a quick 'I love you' text to Arizona before turning off her phone and she rested her head against the back of the chair.

* * *

><p>Numerous people recognized her on the plane, but otherwise she had a nice flight into Washington. She turned on her phone and called Teddy to make sure that she was still coming for her. She then waited near baggage claim, with her suit cases, waiting for her blond haired friend.<p>

"Callie! I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"It's okay. You don't look ready for a girl's night," Callie commented, looking at her scrubs clad friend.

"I had to rush out of the hospital. We are going to have to stop by my house before we meet Bailey and Arizona."

"Okay, I kind of want to change, too."

"You look fine; the flight was only a couple short hours. Oh well, let's go; my car is out front."

* * *

><p>Once at Teddy's, she went to go change, and Callie also changed against the protests from Teddy. Callie put on a tight black pair of jeans, a form fitting crimson top, and her leather jacket. She put her knee high boots back on knowing that they would come off at the bowling alley.<p>

"Are you ready to go? Teddy called from her room.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Arizona. You're sure she doesn't know that I'm going to be there, right?"

"She was freaking out yesterday because you were somewhere on the east coast. She has no idea you're here."

"Okay, good."

They made it to the bowling alley having nice, light conversation. They talked about the trip Callie was taking Arizona on; and in no time, they made it to the bowling alley.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you stay here for a couple minutes? I called earlier to make a reservation. We're on lane seven and everything's paid for. Just let them know your shoe size."<p>

"Okay, sounds fair."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few," Teddy left the car with a smile. The element of surprise was something that Arizona hated. Everyone who knew her knew that.

* * *

><p>"Teddy, I thought we weren't playing teams! I suck at bowling and we have uneven teams."<p>

"No we don't Arizona calm down. We bowl for fun here."

"And maybe bragging rights," Bailey added.

"Fine, whatever, which 'team' starts?" Teddy noticed Callie walk into the alley and grab a pair of shoes, so she quickly pushed Arizona towards the lane.

"You get to! Take your time and focus on the pins!" Bailey couldn't help but laugh as Teddy was looking nervous. Teddy added Callie's name to Arizona's team and Callie made her way to the lane to put her shoes on.

Callie sat down in Arizona's empty chair, and they watched as she threw two gutter balls with a shiny pink ball. They all tried not to laugh at their friend trying so hard to bowl.

"Teddy, this is why this game isn't fair. You have Bailey and I'm…" She stopped talking as she turned around. "Calliope, what are you…? I thought you were in…"

'The tour ended a couple days ago. I flew back to LA last night, and Mark worked out all the details. We have very special plans coming up, but not until I kick all your butts at bowling."

"But Calliope…"

"Don't Calliope me."

"Come on, let's bowl! I have plans with Ben after this!"

* * *

><p>The group had a great time bowling. Callie brought the game to a really close score, but Teddy and Bailey still won. They said their goodbyes outside of the building, and Teddy brought Callie's luggage to Arizona's car.<p>

"I guess we're going to my place."

"That sounds nice," Callie cooed as she brought her girlfriend in for a deep passionate kiss. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I think Teddy was getting more than annoyed with me."

"I hope not. She helped us plan this whole thing. She's a good best friend."

"She knew about all of this? And she didn't tell me?"

"Of course, she wouldn't be that great if she told you."

"Well, how long are you here for?"

"Two days."

"Only two days?" Callie noticed Arizona's happy demeanor change instantly.

"Yep, and then you and I are gone for two weeks to a secret destination that we chose."

"Calliope, we're taking a vacation? But I have work."

"We have everything taken care of. She pulled a couple strings around the hospital, but we're going on a vacation!"

"What happens when we get back?"

"We'll figure it out. Stop worrying, this is supposed to be fun."

"I'm not worrying. I'm just…in shock…I thought you were across the country."

"I told you…the tour ended. I'm all yours now."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Since it's my birthday today, I decided to post this since it's Arizona's birthday in the story. I know it's been a long time since my last update. I don't know when the updates will start coming again though. I took a minor break from writing, this chapter was already written so I didn't want you guys to go forever without someothing. I hope you enjoy.**

"Will you tell me where we're going?" Arizona Robbins pleaded with her girlfriend. They were getting ready to head out to the airport, but since Callie Torres arrived two days earlier, she wouldn't spill.

"I told you that it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, Calliope."

"You didn't object when I crashed your girl's night."

"That's because you're my girlfriend, I haven't seen you in three months, and I missed you."

"Uh huh, I see."

"Please Calliope, just tell me."

"No. Anyways, I think Teddy's here to take us."

"Fine," they heard on the door, and Callie left Arizona to open the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Teddy."<p>

"Hi," she replied with a happy tone in her voice. "Are you guys ready?"

"We are; let me go get my things…and Arizona." Callie left Teddy standing in the living room while she went back into the bedroom. She noticed that Arizona was quickly trying to hide something when she walked in.

"Uh, is Teddy waiting for us?"

"Yeah, come on. And if you were looking for the tickets, I have them. No way am I going to leave them alone with you."

* * *

><p>"Callie, I hate flying."<p>

"You have told me only a hundred times already. You have nothing to worry about."

"Planes, they crash. Calliope, what if the plane crashes?"

"It won't crash and you will be fine. You already have my hand squeezed hard enough to break something. Plus, there is the fact that we haven't even taken off yet."

"I'm sorry. I just really hate planes. When I have to take transport, I'm always nervous. I'll let go of your hand if you want."

"It's fine Arizona. You can hold my hand for as long as you want. I _am_ your girlfriend."

Arizona fell asleep about a quarter of the way into the flight and she slept until the plane was about to land. Callie on the other hand just watched her sleep. She realized that she could never get tired of watching the blond woman sleep after watching her for the entire flight.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good, now can you tell me where we're going to be landing?" You have surprisingly managed to keep it a secret until now."

"No, but I know you'll love it. I was here last year for my international tour and it's gorgeous."

"That's no help. Please?"

"Fine, we're going to…"

"Please fasten your seatbelts. The plane will be…."

"Really? Just as I was about to get my answer," Callie heard Arizona curse pretty loudly about the announcement.

* * *

><p>"Calliope, this place is beautiful. I've always wanted to come here. "<p>

"I know that," Callie replied matter-of-factly. Arizona gave her a weird look, so she added, "Teddy told me. I needed her help to plan this out."

"I can't believe you planned all of this for me." They were standing on a pier on the other side of the world. Callie took her to Spain, knowing that she wanted to vacation on the beaches, and tour the cities. Callie had been to Spain four times prior to their vacation and fell in love with it. When she was left deciding where to go, this was the one she chose.

"You deserve it Arizona. I love you and we definitely need some away time." Callie smiled to herself as she watched Arizona's amazement. Two weeks here, and she didn't think that she would ever be able to get Arizona to leave.

* * *

><p>The first week of their vacation went by pretty fast. On the first day, they decided to go to the beach, and Callie was "spotted". She and Arizona ended up spending the next couple days inside their hotel room to let the excitement of a celebrity in the natives' town die down. The next few days were spent touring and sightseeing. They had a lot of fun going shopping, eating, and just being with each other.<p>

They were now starting the second week of their vacation, and it was Arizona's birthday. Callie set an alarm on her phone the night before, knowing that Arizona wouldn't even budge. It had just woken Callie up, and she silently climbed out of bed with quick efficiency.

Once out of bed, she went to the hotel phone and order Arizona's favorite breakfast from room service. She then went to the bags from their shopping trip and pulled out a container containing the double chocolate cupcake she saw her lover eyeing but wouldn't buy. Callie was going to do everything she could to make Arizona's birthday special.

An hour and a half later, room service had been brought up, and Arizona was starting to slowly arise from her slumber. Callie laughed at how childish she looked, clad in rainbow pajamas. She was fully dressed and ready for the day, and stood waiting for Arizona to say something.

"Good morning, Calliope. When did you wake up?"

"Oh, about an hour and a half ago."

"What's the special occasion? You look like you're going to a party or something."

"No, no party. But it is my girlfriend's birthday. I thought after we eat breakfast we could go do something special."

"I never told you when my birthday was."

"No, but you have friends. Arizona, how come you've never told me when your birthday is? We've known each other - we've been with each other - for years!"

"Because it's just another day on the calendar. It's not a big deal and I don't make a big deal of it."

"But you're my girlfriend. It's my job to make a big deal out of it. But if you really feel that way, I'll just eat this double chocolate cupcake. Oh, and the French toast with orange jelly. Seriously, who eats _orange _jelly? But if you don't want to make a big deal out of your birthday."

"Okay, now you're teasing me. Calliope, I love orange jelly!"

"I know you do. That's why I order room service."

"Really? For me?"

"Well, it is your birthday, but you don't want to make anything of it," Callie replied with a wink. She knew that no matter what, Arizona would do whatever it took to get herself some French toast with orange jelly.

"Calliope,"

"Arizona, I'm just messing with you. I put the food on the table. I thought we could eat there. Most people do."

"Calliope, you are the best! Thank you for the breakfast."

"Anything for you, but tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Where did your love for orange jelly come from?"

"When I was a kid, Tim had a love for all different kinds of jelly. The only one he wouldn't touch was orange. That meant that when we would eat breakfast, which was almost always at a restaurant, he would go straight for his favorite at the time. After my parents would take what they needed, or wanted, orange was generally the last flavor left. I grew to like it. Since then, I can't live without it. It's like I still have a piece of Tim with me too."

"I see. That's adorable."

"Yeah, and it's funny because my mom always buys me a bottle of orange jelly as a Christmas present. It's our long standing joke. Unfortunately, I can't cook so it just sits there."

"You can't cook French toast? I'm so teaching you how to do that when we get back to Seattle. But back to now, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Let's go back to the beach. We had a lot of fun there. Maybe we can go for lunch at that little pizzeria too."

"Okay, I'll let you get ready." This was going to be a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Please don't hate me! I have two chapters written (this one is included) so the next one should _hopefull__y_ be up in the next couple of days. I've been trying to get over the sadness that the Grey's premier and last night's episode left inside of me, so I typed this up. I hope you are all still reading this and sticking with me! I love you all. -Ari**

After spending way too much time getting ready for a day at the beach, Callie and Arizona finally left their hotel room. They were going to enjoy as much time as they could at the beach, go to the pizzeria Arizona wanted to visit, and then spend the rest of the night in.

"Calliope, what got you into singing?" Arizona curiously asked as they walked across the sand.

"Singing has always been something I've done," Callie responded, not exactly sure that it was the response that Arizona wanted to hear.

"I mean, why? It's your career, so you must have some type of story behind it."

"Why did you become a surgeon?"

"That's not the question. Please, Calliope, answer the question. It _is_ my birthday." It sure was cute to Callie to see Arizona beg.

"Okay, well, when I was younger, my sister started taking these dance lessons. She picked it up almost instantaneously, and she was phenomenal. All my cousins wanted to be her, she was that good, and they were all jealous. So naturally, my mom signed me up for the class. I hated it, so I would skip out on it, and I found this choir class. My mom wouldn't let me join, I didn't ask, but she expected me to dance like Aria."

"Okay, but then what does the class have to do with anything? You couldn't join, so how does it play a role?"

"I'm getting there; patience. Anyways, I wanted to be like them, they sounded breathtakingly beautiful. When we got home from the dance class, I tried sounding like them. It was horrible, but daddy loved it."

"So how did you get to become this huge, international rock star?"

"The truth? I come from a rich family. But let's not talk about that. It's your birthday, and it's supposed to be a happy day."

"Okay," Arizona responded quietly. She didn't know why Callie didn't want to talk her upbringing, but she dropped the subject. They were on the beach, in Spain, on her birthday!

They dropped their stuff in a vacant spot in the sand, and away from people, and then they made their way to the water. And today, the water was surprisingly warm.

"I'll race you to that buoy over there!" Arizona stated with enthusiasm.

"You're on, birthday girl!" Callie replied before taking off. Arizona quickly caught on and the two were off. It was a really close race, but Arizona managed to win. "I had no idea you could swim that well. You totally passed me twice."

"We did a lot of personal training with my father while we were growing up. He always made sure that we were in great physical condition and all that. No matter where we were, swimming was always my favorite exercise."

"I'm dating a mermaid."

"Hey now, Calliope, I don't have a tail," Arizona laughed.

"Well, that's true, but you're still a great swimmer. Want to go back to the human population?"

"Why? I like it out here. There's no one here but us, nobody is screaming your name…"

"Okay, I get it. I'm a celebrity. It's not ideal for things like dates, but I love you." Callie pulled her girlfriend in, while trying to stay afloat, and kissed her. It took Arizona by surprise, but she didn't complain.

"I love you too, Calliope. And I don't care about your fans or the fact that everywhere we go, you're bound to be recognized. I just care about being with you and having your undivided attention," Arizona said truthfully.

"You will have my undivided attention forever and always, Arizona. You can always count on that."

Arizona flashed her major dimpled smile at Callie and couldn't help feel more loved than she ever had before. This definitely was the best birthday that Arizona has ever had.

They only stayed in the water for a couple more minutes before they raced each other back to shore. Once again, Arizona won the race, and she was running towards their belongings. Callie was barely out of the water when Arizona was wrapping herself up in her bright pink towel.

"You're such a girl," Callie laughed as she grabbed her own dark green towel.

"Don't hate on my awesome towel! You're just jealous that yours isn't as amazing as mine."

"Pink is so not my color. But it really suits you. Pink is definitely your color, Arizona." Arizona didn't find her girlfriend funny in the least bit. She stood there with a pout on her lips and her arms crossed across her chest. "You know, you're cute when you pout." Callie laughed as Arizona tried so hard to keep the angry look on her face.

"Calliope! You're not supposed to make me laugh; I'm supposed to be…"

"You're supposed to be celebrating your birthday. You're supposed to be having fun with your girlfriend. You're supposed to be relaxing on a beach in Spain. I can keep going on, but I think you get the point."

Giving up on their "argument", Arizona laid her towel on the sand. She sat down and faced her still standing lover. Motioning for Callie to join her, Arizona stared at Calliope's beauty. Callie's olive toned skin was only covered by the two piece suit that she was wearing was all that Arizona wanted to see. She had been staring for so long that she didn't notice that Callie got closer to her towel and placed her own next to it. Callie sat down and pulled Arizona toward her.

They started a PG make out session on their towels. Neither one cared if people were watching because they were doing what they wanted to at the moment. Their passion for each other was growing with each kiss. It wasn't long before things started to go up from PG. Being caught up in the moment, they forgot that they were on the beach…

"Callie Torres? Oh my god! That's Callie Torres!"

Callie and Arizona quickly halted their activity and looked in the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Callie Torres esta aquí."

"¡Me encanta la música de Callie!"

Callie and Arizona looked at each other like scared puppies. They didn't know what to do. Of course, to Callie, being spotted somewhere was understandable, but when you're making out with your girlfriend on a beach, on said girlfriend's birthday, they were a little dumbfounded.

"¿Quien es la chica junto a Callie?"

"Calliope, what are they saying? I don't know the least bit of Spanish," Arizona whispered.

"No sé, pero Callie y ella estaban besando."

"Uh, they were asking each other who you were," Callie answered truthfully, though she left out the part about them seeing the kissing. "It's nothing bad."

"Okay, good. But I want to get out of here."

"That's not a problem. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here, honestly. I know we talked about this earlier, but I feel weird knowing that people are watching us."

"I understand, and it's perfectly okay with me, but let's not go back to the hotel yet. I'm sure we can find somewhere quiet and secluded."

"Wait, why don't you want to go the hotel? That's quiet and secluded."

"Because, people may follow us, and it's still your birthday. Why would anyone want to spend their birthday holed up in a hotel with me?"

"Hey now! Anywhere with you, on any day is perfect. I love you. You do make a good point about followers though. We don't want any of those. Why don't we go get lunch? I've been dying for a slice of that pizza."

"Pizza does sound good right now. Let's grab out bag and go. We can probably make it there as the lunch rush is dying down."

They grabbed their bags and their towels and stood up. They threw shorts on over their suits and then they walked across the beach hand in hand. Once out of the general vicinity, they threw their shirts on and walked to the pizzeria.

Only about half way over and Arizona's birthday sure was eventful. She wouldn't trade it for anything though, because it was perfect. But now, they were both ready to relax and eat as much pizza as they could.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I feel so horrible that it's been so long since I've updated this. I do wish that I haven't lost any readers because it's been so long. But I hope you enjoy this update. I just have to figure out how to rewrite the next chapter and then I should have it posted. There is something that I want to do with this and I can't figure out how to write it. This chapter is just a little filler chapter though. I hope you like it.**

Arizona's birthday came and went, and now both Arizona and Callie were doing one last sweep of their hotel room to make sure they packed everything. Their two week vacation ends today and they were about to head to the airport.

"Callie, I don't want to leave. It's so nice here."

"Our trip was only two weeks, sweetie. There is a time where you have to get back to work," Callie smiled.

"Why work when you can live here?!" Arizona blatantly exclaimed.

"Well, this was a vacation, and vacations must end. And don't you miss all your friends and the kids you work with?" Callie was trying to get Arizona to see that Seattle wasn't all that bad.

"What about you? You seem like you're in a hurry to get back," Arizona commented a little harshly. She wouldn't let Callie know, but she was just afraid that once they got back to Seattle, Callie would leave and go back to her life in LA. She loved all the time _they_ got to spend in Spain, and she didn't want it to end.

"I'm only in a hurry to get to the airport so we don't miss our plane. I have nothing to get back to once we leave here." Callie caught on to Arizona's worries and she was trying to make Arizona feel better. She really didn't have anything to get back to. Mark and Addie would be there of course, but she would choose Seattle over LA in a heartbeat.

"We're going to miss our plane if we don't leave now," Arizona finally said and grabbed her suitcase.

* * *

><p>Their flight back to Seattle was long and quiet. Neither of them knew what to say and they were both wiped out from their two week getaway. Now they were standing at the baggage claim waiting for their suitcases and their ride home.<p>

"I don't see Teddy anywhere. I thought you said she'd be here for us."

"She did tell me that she'd be here for us. Maybe she got paged in or stuck in a surgery."

"Okay, but maybe we should take a cab then. I don't want to be stuck in an airport all night, Arizona. I'm so tired and I don't think I can keep my eyes open for much longer."

"I'll just try… Look, Calliope, I see her. She's with her husband."

"They look so cute together, don't they?"

"Arizona! Callie!" they heard the topic of their conversation yell.

"Teddy! I've missed you," Arizona said, walking up to her best friend. They embraced and turned to look at their beaus.

"Are you ready to go? You must be exhausted from your trip."

"I actually took a nice nap on the plane. But I would love to go home and just relax." Arizona didn't want to do anything but relive the last two weeks. Arizona would definitely be missing the two weeks of uninterrupted moments with her girlfriend.

"Alright, well before we drop you off we want to take you out to celebrate your birthday since you weren't here for that," Teddy smiled at her friends.

"We really don't have to, Teddy," Arizona tried getting out of it.

"Come on, let's have a little fun."

"I just want to go home Callie."

"Well, we got some parking in the parking structure. Henry knows where to go," Teddy stopped the couple and motioned for everyone to follow Henry.

They all left the airport and Henry brought them right to the car. Everyone helped pack the bags into the car and they all got in. Teddy got into the driver's seat, Callie and Arizona got into the back, and Henry sat in the passenger seat.

Teddy decided that she wasn't going to listen to Arizona's plead to go home. She hadn't seen her friend in fourteen days and she wanted to know the details of her trip. Teddy drove the car in the direction of their favorite hangout, where she had friends waiting for a little get together.

Callie was only told about the get together the day before they left, but she didn't want to tell Arizona. Arizona would probably be mad because she hates surprises and these past couple months have been nothing but surprises.

"We're going to Joe's? Really, Teddy? I just want to go home."

"Don't worry. I won't make you stay too long. I just thought we could have a drink and catch up."

"If you start drinking, I'm having Joe call me a cab."

"What about your girlfriend? Maybe she wants to stay."

"Well I would…"

"You guys, let's just go in," Callie tried to stop them with a million dollar smile.

They all walked into the bar and made their way to a table. It was the only table that was empty in the entire place, but all the tables around it were filled with friends and colleagues from Seattle Grace. Everyone made their way to Arizona and wished her a belated birthday and went back to their conversations.

"What is this, Teddy?" Arizona asked, unsure of how she should feel about this. She was never one to celebrate birthdays, and this year there has been two different celebrations in honor of her day of birth.

"A birthday isn't a birthday without a party! And since you were a world away for your actual birthday, we settled for taking you out today. That's why we were late to pick you up; we had to make sure everything was set here."

Arizona thanked Teddy, unwillingly, and they settled in their table. Henry went to get everyone's drinks, and everyone got into light conversation. Callie hadn't really been around many of the people that Arizona worked with, and she didn't know who to interact with or how to interact with them.

Callie got up and walked to the bar, deciding on sitting up there with Joe.

"How was your vacation, Ms. Torres?" Joe's friendly voice asked.

"It was great, actually. Who knew that two weeks could do so much good?"

"Tell me about it. Walter has been trying to get me to take a vacation for years."

"You should go. They're great for relaxing, especially when you have a stressful job," Callie smiled.

"I'll try and remember that. So, where is Arizona? This is her party and I haven't seen much of her."

"She was over by the dart board with Teddy and Henry the last I saw her. You know, I'm going to go look for her. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Callie."

* * *

><p>"Come on Teddy, please take me home. I just want to sleep."<p>

"In a little while, we're trying to play darts."

"Teddy, you're horrible at darts. And I'm calling a cab. I'll see you in a couple days."

Teddy just waved her friend off while she was trying to concentrate on throwing a dart that ended up bouncing off the board and onto the floor. Arizona walked away and collided into Callie.

"Hey, I was just about to ask Joe if he would call a cab."

"I was just coming to look for you. I really don't know these people."

"Well, I want to get out of here, so do you want to share a cab to my place?"

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p>Once they got back to Arizona's apartment, they dropped their bodies on the couch. They were both jet lagged and just worn out. Neither of them wanted to move, but for the first time in weeks, Callie's phone started ringing.<p>

"Why now?" Callie silently cursed as she picked up the phone. She looked at the caller ID and jumped up. She answered it as she walked herself into a different room.

"¿Holá?" was all that Arizona could hear of the conversation.

It wasn't long before Callie walked out of whatever room she walked in to, but her entire mood changed since she answered the phone.

"Who was that?" Arizona asked curiously.

"It was…uh…it was my sister."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. Uh, I don't… Arizona, I have to go home tomorrow," Callie said quietly.

"You're going back to LA? You told me that you were…" Arizona started angrily, but was cut off.

"No, I'm not going back to LA. I'm going home, home. I have to go back to Miami."

"Miami? Why do you have to go there?"

"I guess some family thing came up. If I didn't have to go, I would stay here. But my father is a really powerful man. I'm catching the first flight I can tomorrow."

"This is so not fair. I don't even get to be in the same city as my girlfriend."

"If I was able to change the way things were, you know that I would. But this was bound to happen eventually. Let's get some sleep and we'll still have a little time in the morning before I leave."

"I guess. But remember that I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too, Arizona. There's no doubt about it."

**A/N 2- Oh no! What's going to happen when Callie goes home? Hopefully I'll have the next update up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I know you guys hate me. It's been so long. But IB is a killer. I hope you enjoy this next installment. It's very heavy, and it's all Callie, minus a few scenes. Let me know what you think and hopefully I don't procrastinate as much for the next chapter.**

"Calliope, do you really have to go?" Arizona whined, standing next to her girlfriend at the airport for the second time in 24 hours.

"Arizona, you know I do. But if I didn't, I wouldn't. I'll call you when I land, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, Callie. I'll be waiting for your call." Arizona gave a sad smile as she said those last words.

The two lovers left each other and Callie went to her boarding gate. Arizona decided that she couldn't watch her girlfriend leave and she had tears in her eyes as she left the airport. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew that now that hers and Callie's relationship has taken a new life, she was going to miss her even more than when she was on tour.

Callie, on the other hand, knew why she had to face her father, but she hadn't given the slightest clue to Arizona. Her father had found out about their relationship, of course, and to say that he was unsupportive was an understatement. He was furious with his daughter. Getting into a relationship with a guy like George was one thing, but this, this relationship where she is the happiest she has ever been was hell breaking.

* * *

><p>Callie spent her entire flight thinking about what she was going to say to her father. She drew a blank by the time her flight landed, and by the time the flight attendant was announcing their successful landing, she came to the realization that she had no idea what she was going to say to Arizona as well. She didn't want to lie to her, but she didn't feel that the truth would help matters either, so she settled for nothing.<p>

Once she got off the plane, Callie kept her promise, though. She called Arizona and she frowned when the call went to voicemail. "Hey, Zona, just calling to say that my plane landed safely. I don't know when I'm going to get the chance to call you again while I'm here, so I love you. I'll talk to you soon." Callie left a message.

She deposited her phone into her pocket and grabbed her luggage from baggage claim. She went out and hailed a cab, slamming the car door while she gave the cabbie her address.

* * *

><p>It took about 20 minutes to get to the Torres mansion, and the cab finally pulled up to the gate. The house, easily 3 stories, had plenty of windows scattered about and it looked very uninviting. Inside, on the other hand, was a different story.<p>

Callie paid the cab driver and got out. She walked as slowly as she could to her childhood home, and it wasn't that hard since she was extremely tired. She hoped that she would never reach the door, but she eventually did.

"Calliope, holá, ¿qué paso?" her father's maid said immediately greeting her into the household.

"Callie, por favor…. Pero yo estoy más o menos. ¿Papá está aquí?"

"Claro, mija. Él está en tu cuarto." Callie thanked Luisa, and made her way to her room. He was obviously expecting her to be there, so he would wait until he showed.

Her room was exactly the way she left it, with the exception of most of her personal belongings missing.

"Calliope, mija, how are you? Did you have a good flight?"

"My flight was fine, daddy. Where are Aria and mom?"

"They went out to lunch. I decided to stay back and wait for you to arrive."

"I would have been fine by myself, I'm an adult," Callie said coldly.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Teddy, what if something's wrong? The voicemail sounded cold and distant," Arizona was worrying. She wasn't able to answer her girlfriend's call, but this was her fifth time listening to the message.<p>

"Arizona, nothing's wrong. She's probably just super tired. Two weeks in Spain and then two flights in less than 24 hours, I'd be tired too."

"I'm not sure about that. It's something in her voice. She sounded sad."

"Give it a rest, Arizona. Everything is going to be fine. It's late here which means it's even later over there. I'm sure she's going to call you when she gets the chance."

"Alright, fine. You better be right, Theodora."

"When am I ever wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Calliope, are you hungry? I had Luisa make dinner. You've had a long day," Carlos asked his daughter in a way that sounded mocking to the singer.<p>

"I'm fine, daddy. I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Alright, mija, but we are going to talk in the morning." When Carlos Torres said something was going to happen, you knew that it was going to happen.

"Okay, just wake me up when Aria and mom get home, I guess."

Callie watched her father leave and close the door. She threw her body on the bed and let out a long sigh. It was 10:30 and she just wanted to cuddle in bed with her girlfriend, like they planned on doing when their trip was over.

She had a great urge to call said girlfriend, but she knew that Arizona would have questions that she didn't want to answer. Of course Arizona deserved answers, but this was a face to face conversation that she had to give her.

Thinking about everything that was going wrong, Callie caught herself drifting to sleep. She let herself succumb to slumber and she fell into a dreamless sleep. It had been months since she was able to fall asleep so easily.

* * *

><p>"Callie, get up!" a voice was breaking Callie's sleep. "Come on, dad wants you to get up."<p>

"What time is it?" Callie groaned, turning over under her sheets.

"It's like 8:30," the voice got louder.

"At night?"

"No, it's 8:30 in the morning. Dad let you sleep last night. He said something about you looking like you needed to sleep."

"Alright, I'll get up."

"You have 10 minutes," Aria stated and left the room. Of course he would send someone the next day to retrieve his child for him.

Callie rolled out of bed and changed out of the previous day's clothing. She then threw her hair into a very messy bun and walked out of the sanctity of her room. She did, however, walk into a delicious smelling hallway. Carlos must have gotten his cook to make something marvelous for his family.

Once getting into the dining area, all eyes were on her.

"Good morning, everyone," Callie quietly said.

"Calliope, did you sleep well?" Carlos asked.

"I slept fine. It was a nice slumber."

"Very well, please sit down and grab a plate. Fernando cooked a great breakfast." Callie did as her father said, taking a seat next to her older sister.

Their food was served, and they ate in silence. Carlos was saving this talk for as long as her could.

"So, Callie, how have you been?" Lucia asked.

"I've been great. Our tour ended a few weeks ago and it's been good."

"How's Mark?"

"We left him in LA this time. He was upset but it did him good. He's doing well also."

"And George?"

"Mom! You know George and I aren't together anymore."

"I thought you two were good together. Whatever happened to him?"

"He slept with his best friend and lied to me about it, so I ended it. But that was in the past."

"Okay, but…"

"Lucia, leave the poor girl alone. She has even bigger news. Right, Calliope?"

"What is your father talking about?"

"You did just take a trip to Spain, correct?"

"Yeah, but…"

"And you weren't alone?"

"It was a present for Arizona!"

"Who's Arizona?" Aria butted in.

"There are pictures all over the internet of you two!"

"Daddy," Callie had tears in her eyes.

"How do you think it made me look when I was having my business partners emailing me pictures of you and this woman kissing on a beach in Spain?"

"Carlos, what is going on?"

"Calliope was found kissing another woman on her trip to Spain!"

"Is this true?" Callie had tears streaming down her face. She didn't expect to be bombarded with the talk over breakfast. She figured she had until the plates were at least cleared from the table.

"Her name is Arizona. We met a couple of years ago while I was on tour."

"I can't believe this! I can't believe that you go into the public eye and make out with women. You don't need to publicize your sins to the entire world."

"Dad…"

"End this, whatever this is, and apologize to everyone, or you can leave."

"Dad, you can't do this to Callie!" Aria exclaimed for a speechless Callie.

"Calliope should have known better! I'll give you until the end of the day."

Callie left the table crying. She didn't know what to do. She loved Arizona so much that it hurt, but she also loved her family. There was no way she could make this type of decision by the end of the day. She couldn't make this decision ever.

She made her way back to her room and locked the door. To clear her head, she pulled out her old guitar and strummed it. It was so badly out of tune that she cringed when it vibrated. She played with the pegs and got it to finally sound decent after what seemed like an hour of playing with it. She started to play whatever song came naturally to her fingertips.

* * *

><p>Callie played the guitar quietly for hours before she finally put it down. She hadn't been able to play for herself in years, since her father signed her with a record label he had ties to. She picked up her phone, replacing the guitar, and saw that Arizona hadn't made an effort to reply to her voicemail. She would have thought that she would have tried to call or send a text message at least once.<p>

She couldn't help but feel hurt by everyone. But since her father was already out for blood, with her mom on a short leash, she felt that it wouldn't hurt to call the blonde haired beauty. Her phone was almost dead, so she grabbed the landline sitting on her night stand. Callie dialed Arizona's number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" Arizona answered, sounding confused.

"Hey," Callie replied.

"Calliope? Is that you?" Arizona's mood seemed to change."

"Hey, Arizona."

"How are you? You sound like you need to talk. Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I love you, Calliope." Callie smiled at those words. She knew that they weren't going to be coming from anyone here. But she couldn't keep that smile on her face because there was a knock on her door.

"Look, I have to go. Talk later." She hung up the phone quickly, mentally kicking herself for not saying 'I love you' back. "Who's there?" she called to the door.

"It's me, open up." Callie got up and opened the door to face her sister.

"What do you want, Aria?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I tried to stop dad. He was so angry when he saw those pictures."

"It's okay, really. I just have to make up my mind, our family or Arizona."

"Tell me, what's Arizona like?"

"She's great. She saves tiny humans for a living and she has this super magic smile. I think you guys would all love her if you got the chance to meet her."

"Wait, go back, tiny humans?"

"Right, sorry, it's what she calls children. She's a pediatric surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"She's amazing, she is. And I do. I love that woman."

"Then it shouldn't be a hard decision."

"Aria! This is my family! I can't just throw you guys away! But I can't throw Arizona away either!"

"It's obvious that Arizona makes you happy. Dad doesn't. You moved to LA as soon as you graduated high school. This family has secrets, Callie, and you know that. Go home. Go to Arizona."

"Right now, home and Arizona are two different things."

* * *

><p>A few long hours later, Callie had made up her mind. She didn't know if this was the right thing to do, with her fate resting upon it, but it was the right thing to do. It would have to be because she wouldn't be able to change her mind later. When it was done, it was done.<p>

"Calliope, did you end things with that woman yet?"

"Actually, no, I didn't."

"And why not? I told you that I wanted you to end it and apologize."

"You actually told me I had a decision to make. And I made the decision. My bags are packed and I'm going back to Seattle. There is a cab waiting outside for me."

"Way to go, Callie," Aria said under her breath.

"Don't come back here when this is over. You are no longer a part of this family, get out of my house."

"Good bye, daddy," Callie said, grabbing her belongings and making her way out of her childhood home. She could feel her parents' eyes burning holes in her back while she got into the cab, but she didn't need to be discouraged, so she didn't look back.

She didn't plan on ever coming back to this place and she told the cabbie to take her to the airport. She watched the mansion fade into the distance and looked forward. Tears were streaming down her face, but she knew she was going back to Arizona.

Whatever happened next, she couldn't control, but she knew that Arizona would be there for her. Hopefully.

**A/N 2 - What did you think? R&R if you please (please!). I'm thinking about ending this story within the next couple of chapters, but there's still a lot that needs to be worked through with the couple. And Callie's dad.. thoughts? And Aria? Thanks guys, much love. -A**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I am such a terrible person, I know. But look, here is an update even though it's been over a year. I hope you're still following this story. ~A**

The plane ride was quiet and long. Callie had been on too many planes in the past week and she just wanted a stress free day where she wasn't obligated to do anything. Unfortunately she would have a lot of explaining to do when she got back to Seattle.

She thought about going back to her apartment in California but then she would have to deal with Addison and Mark and they would just make her go to Seattle and talk to Arizona anyways.

The plane ride was almost over and she still had no idea what she was going to say. Her first idea was just to lie and say it was a family emergency but what would happen if things got more serious and marriage or something else came up and Arizona wanted to meet them? But what if Callie told her the truth and Arizona doesn't like her decision?

Callie couldn't think about it any longer and she didn't have to because the flight attendant just made an announcement exclaiming that they were about to land. There was slight turbulence but not long after the announcement, they were on the ground.

She didn't want to deal with her issues and the choices she made and had to make still today so she grabbed her luggage, hailed a cab and made her way to a hotel. She could only make it to the hotel and snag a room before all of her exhaustion hit.

She didn't bother setting an alarm, check her phone or change into pajamas. She just took off her clothes, wearing only a camisole and her underwear, and crawled into the hotel bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

When she woke up almost 12 hours later, she almost didn't remember the events of the past couple days. Of course, reality then hit her and she grabbed her phone. There were a few missed calls but only one voicemail, but there were a dozen or so texts. She decided to start with the voicemail and saw that it was from Arizona:

"_Hey Callie, I haven't heard from you in a couple of days and I'm starting to get a little worried. Please just let me know that you're okay. I love you."_

Callie smiled at her phone when the message was over. Arizona had a sincere tone in her voice and it made Callie extremely grateful that someone cared that deeply about her. Before deciding what to do next, she decided to check her text messages.

Most of the texts were from Addison, who decided that her best friend didn't love her anymore and that's why she wasn't hearing anything from Callie. The last text message was Addison deciding that the only reason she wasn't keeping in touch was because Callie died and there was no one that knew to contact her in her new life in Seattle.

She checked the time and the display showed that it was almost noon. Callie figured that Addison would, rather should be awake and decided to give her a call. It took five rings before Addie finally answered the phone.

"So you're not dead then. You just didn't want to talk to your best friend in the whole world anymore."

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. It's just been one hell of a week."

"Okay, spill," Addison heard something in Callie's voice that said she needed to talk to somebody.

"To start, Arizona, her friends and I had a blast when we got back from Spain," Callie started, recalling the impromptu party.

"Okay, that doesn't sound that bad. In fact, it sounds amazing. We need to do something fun again."

"It gets worse, much worse."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"When we got back to Arizona's apartment, my sister called and said that dad was madder than anyone had ever seen him, demanding me to come home immediately."

"Well, what happened?"

"Spain happened. Even there the paparazzi was out and following us, destroying lives."

"Alright, Calliope Torres, start explaining because I am very confused."

"They got a picture of Arizona and me kissing and someone forwarded it on to my dad. Well, needless to say, I get there and he gave me two options. Two impossible options, one being that I break up with Arizona and stay a part of the family and the second being that I am disowned from the family and continue my relationship with Arizona."

"And…? You can't just throw that out there and take a break."

"And he only gave me 12 hours to decide."

"That's a major plot twist. Oh my god, what did you decide? Have you chosen yet? Have you told anyone yet?"

"Aria helped me out with this one. She told me that I had to do what my heart told me in more or less words."

"Does Arizona know?"

"I haven't talked to her since I was given the choice but we only exchanged a hi and bye because I hung up right away."

"You need to talk to her, Callie. Even though it obvious that you love her and clearly chose her, how do you know that she'll agree with your decision?"

"I thought about that already. I'm already back in Seattle."

"Go talk to her. I'm proud of you. And I miss my best friend." With that, Addison hung up and left Callie in silence.

She sat in the silence for a few minutes before taking a shower and getting ready for this day. After her shower she was packed and ready in 45 minutes and made a tentative game plan. She checked out of the hotel and escaped before too many people noticed her and headed to the hospital where she figured Arizona would be.

Once at the hospital, she slipped unnoticed into the gift shop and bought some flowers that didn't look like a last ditch attempt to surprise her girlfriend and headed up to where she remembered the pediatric floor was.

When she got there, there was only a single nurse in sight. Callie walked up to her and politely asked if Arizona was available.

"She should just be getting out of surgery if you want me to page her."

"I can just wait if she'll be coming up here after the surgery."

"Suit yourself," the nurse signaled to some chairs and continued on with her work.

It was about 10 minutes later when the elevator sounded and Arizona's voice could be heard as the doors opened. Callie couldn't hear another voice so she guessed Arizona was on the phone.

She stood up and waited for Arizona to approach the nurses' station, starting to get nervous. What is she doesn't like the flowers? Or she's pissed that Callie hasn't been explaining herself? Or what if Arizona thinks it's over? A million questions were going through Callie's head but Arizona was quickly approaching.

As soon as Arizona reached the station, she noticed Callie standing there.

"Hey mom, I have to call you back, something just came up. Love you," she hung up. "Callie…"

"These are for you," Callie handed her the flowers and flashed her a small smile.

"I thought you were in Miami," a cold reply came from Arizona.

"I got back late last night. I didn't want to disturb you and I didn't even know if you would be at your apartment so I rented a hotel for the night," Callie gestured to her suitcase next to her.

"What happened?"

"Do you have time for lunch?"

"Maybe a quick one in the cafeteria. I have surgery in an hour."

"I wanted to talk to you about everything, privately, and explain everything."

"I'll do my best, but I should be able to get home for dinner. Would it be okay to talk then?" Arizona gave Callie an apologetic smile.

"That would be great. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Callie. I should get going now. Go on ahead to the apartment and make yourself comfortable."

"I'll see you later." They leaned into a quick kiss and Arizona left. Callie felt the kiss linger on her lips for a moment before grabbing her bag and heading out. She left the flowers on the nurses' station and it didn't matter if Arizona did too as long as she didn't hate her after they talked later on.

It didn't take long to make it to Arizona's apartment, and she entered the vacant place. She left her suitcase by the door and paced the living room. Should she make dinner or were they going to order out? And what time would Arizona be home? Dinner could be any time between 5 and 10 in Callie's opinion.

She decided to make herself comfortable and lay down on the couch. She grabbed the TV remote and lazily started flipping through the channels. It wasn't long until another wave of sleep washed over Callie and she fell asleep waiting for the love of her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Surprise! Please enjoy.**

Arizona had a long day at work. When she finally finished all the paperwork and patient checkups, all she thought about was going home and crashing. By the time she was in the attending's lounge and changing into her street clothes she remembered that there was a hot Latina waiting for her at her apartment.

What was Arizona going to do? She's been waiting since Spain to spend more than 30 seconds with her girlfriend but Callie wanted to talk. She wanted to explain everything and Arizona didn't know if she was read to hear it.

What if she was going to break up with her? Or what if she wanted to go back to LA? Maybe another tour. This wasn't how she planned her day going. She finished getting ready and made her way out of the attending's lounge. As soon as she made it out, she ran into her best friend.

"Arizona!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Hey Teddy, what's up?"

"Want to head to Joe's? Henry's not home and I was…"

"Sorry, I can't tonight. I have to get home."

"Hot date tonight? Does Callie know?" Teddy tried joking with her friend but stopped when she saw the look on Arizona's face. "Oh no, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I think. I don't know. Callie showed up here earlier and said that she wanted to explain everything," Arizona added air quotes around the word everything.

"So Callie is here? Like in Seattle here? Go get her! Unless…do you want to? I see the look on your face, Arizona."

"I'm just scared. She wants to talk about everything and I don't know if I'm ready. All I keep thinking is she wants to break up or she doesn't want to stay in Seattle."

"Calm down, Arizona. You don't know what she wants just yet. Maybe she's going to say that she's staying or that she loves you deeply and that's why she returned so soon."

"You're right. Okay, I should probably get going. She might be getting worried right now. I told her that I would be home for dinner."

"I'll see you later, and stop worrying, I think everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>At that apartment, Callie was running around trying to make sure that everything was perfect. She had woken up about an hour ago and saw that it was 7:22. Freaking out, she decided to see what Arizona had to eat, which wasn't much, and threw together a makeshift dinner.<p>

Smoothing out her shirt, she sighed of relief when everything was displayed on the table. It was a homemade Alfredo sauce tossed with some shrimp that Callie found in the freezer and some angel hair pasta. There was also some bread that was toasted with some garlic butter under the broiler of the oven, because after all this time, that was the only thing she could figure out how to use on Arizona's oven.

She thought that candles would be too much, but she did find a bottle of wine that she couldn't decide if she should open or let Arizona decide. There wasn't any time to think about it longer as Callie heard the door to the apartment start to open. She had one last look around the table and made her way to greet Arizona.

"Hey," Callie said, flashing Arizona a smile.

"Hey," Arizona replied, tossing her keys and purse on the side table by the door. "Sorry I'm so late, the surgery took longer than I anticipated and then Teddy and I started talking and…"

"Arizona, it's okay. Really, there's nothing to worry about. You're here now."

"Are you sure? I mean, I just don't want you to…"

"I'm positive. Look, I didn't know how long it would take you to get home or if you thought about getting something for dinner so I just whipped up something quick. Everything is on the table."

"Great, I'm starving and it smells delicious." Arizona didn't mention anything about the talk Callie wanted to have, and she realized that neither did Callie.

They ate in complete silence, knowing that when they spoke _that_ conversation would start. Both women were scared but for different reasons. They wanted to keep living in their blissful ignorance for as long as possible.

Before long their plates were cleaned of food and they were just sitting in silence. Surprising to them both, Arizona made the first move and was the first to speak.

"So, why did you leave Miami so soon? I thought you had a family emergency or something."

"That's actually why I'm here. It's why I wanted to talk to you. You deserve the truth and I know I didn't say much to you before I left the other day."

"That's an understatement," Arizona started with anger and hurt in her voice. "You didn't tell me anything, Callie. You just said you had to leave and you left," she said while raising her voice.

"You don't know my father, Arizona. If he says something, you do it. Under any circumstance, you drop everything and you do what he says."

"Nobody is that powerful. I don't even think the president can make that happen."

"Well, my dad, he can. He's controlling and he has power along with a lot of money. Those are two of the most dangerous things. When my sister called and said that he demanded I come home, I couldn't say no."

"That was your sister? He doesn't even have the decency to call you himself?"

"Why would he? When he's mad, you stay away from him but you also give him everything he wants."

"And what on Earth could make him mad? Or demand that you come home where you have to catch a red eye and ignore me for two whole days? Not to mention that not only did he demand you home, you literally left that same day."

"It's me, Arizona. I'm the reason he was so angry. And he demanded me home to give me an ultimatum."

"What could you have possibly done to make him so angry? If I remember correctly, you told me that you don't talk to him much."

Callie was silent. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. They had tears in their eyes and were just sitting there. Arizona was waiting for the answer that Callie was trying to gain the courage to tell her.

"Well? What was it Callie?" Arizona asked again, impatiently.

"It was us, this relationship, you," Callie said through streams of tears. "He told me that if I was with you I couldn't be a part of his family anymore."

"So you came all the way back to Seattle to break up with me? And why? Because he doesn't like me? Or…it's because I'm a woman isn't it? Just tell me, you're really breaking up with me. Oh god."

"No, Arizona, I'm not breaking up with you. I came back here to tell you that you make me happier than I ever have been, even going on stage in front of thousands of people. My dad may not be able to accept who I am but the people that truly matter do. If he can't come through and love his daughter unconditionally then I don't need him. He may be powerful and extremely rich but our love is enough for me and I hope you can agree and accept what I'm saying."

"You gave up your family? For me? Are you crazy?"

"No, Arizona, I gave up my relationship with my dad because if he can't see how happy I am with you, he doesn't deserve to see me at all. Plus it felt good to finally stick up to him." There were still tears rolling down Callie's face, but she could feel that they were more happy tears than sad tears. For the first time, she finally felt like it would be okay for her and her future.

"I love you Calliope, so much that it hurts, but you just gave up your entire family and I don't know if I'm okay with that."

"I didn't give up my entire family. I gave up my dad and maybe my mom, but I still have Aria and Addie is still in LA, I can even include Mark. But most importantly, Arizona, I have you. And right now, that's all that matters. Because everything else will fall into place when the time comes."

Arizona didn't know what to say so she just pulled Callie in for a deep and passionate kiss. She was still angry that Callie kept this whole thing a secret and couldn't be open about it, but not everybody's parents were as accepting as her own. But did Callie really choose her over her parents? Was that crazy? Was she going to regret it? Hopefully not because Callie had a way with words and her voice was sincere.

They kept the kiss going until they were in desperate need of air and they just looked lovingly at each other before sharing one more quick but love filled kiss. This conversation went much differently than both of them had expected or even assumed what the outcome would have been but they surely didn't hate each other or want to kill one another.

After the second kiss, the first words that came out were "I know this is sudden and crazy, but what if you were here on a more permanent basis? Move in with me," from Arizona.

Callie was shocked and just stared, frozen in place.

**A/N 2 - What did you think? Did you like it? What do you think Callie is going to say? Is she going to say yes? Also happy Grey's day, I hope that the canon Calzona can find some happiness some time soon!**


End file.
